ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Johnny Test
|SvyeAkademi=08 |Tür=Blastons |N1=Hurricane Hands |G1=Stun - Cone |T1=Stop your foes in their tracks with Johnny's Hurricane Hands |N2=Power Poots |G2=Damage - Cone |T2=Blas the bad guys with Johnny's Power Poots |N3=Turbo Action Backpack |G3=Jump - Self |T3=Leap into action using Johnny's Turbo Action Backpack |seriesp = 1 |Yerp = 1 |statusp = 1 |affiliatp = 1 |relativep = 1 |itemp = 1 |appearp = 1 |voicep = }} Johnny Test is a boy known for constantly using his sisters' inventions to his own advantage, doing dangerous things for fun, and keeping evil minds away from his home, friends, and family such as talking cats or monstrosities he's created. He is the best friend and owner of the talking dog Dük, who was given the ability to speak by Johnny's sisters. FusionFall Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Gelecek Johnny Test was never featured in FusionFall during the "Future Timeline." There is no explanation regarding where he was both before and after his first appearance in Nuclear Plant. Geçmiş In the past, Johnny Test appears in front of the Nuclear Plant Infected Zone along with Dük. Kararsız Nano Dönüşümü When Johnny first arrived in the FusionFall world, he offered DexLabs a sample of one of his personal items for Nano development. He soon became the first transformation for the Unstable Nano. Mach 9 (Nano Görevi) Sometime later during the war, he and Dük were testing out Susan and Mary's new prototype scooter in the Nuclear Plant (which Johnny and Dük think is a skate park) until "a-boy-with-cool-hair," Fusion Johnny Test, stole the bikes, leaving them to run back to safety outside the infected zone. He finds the hero and sends him/her to find the scooter that Fusion Johnny left behind as he was escaping, in hopes that one of them is the Mach 9. The search leads the hero into Fusion Johnny Test's lair. When the hero finally locates the Mach 9, he/she quickly disables it, then turns his/her sights on Johnny's Fusion counterpart. Once the clone is defeated, he/she receives a Johnny Test Nano. Diğer Gözükmeleri Johnny has a hover bike based off his show, and several items involve Johnny Test, such as a Johnny Test lab coat, Johnny's nuclear shirt, and the Turbo Action Backpack. These items can be bought from Dük, who stands to the left of Johnny Test. Oyun Değişiklikleri Johnny Test, along with Dukey, was originally added on May 25, 2011, but did not offer any missions at the time. The official Johnny Test Nano was officially released on July 27, 2011, along with Nanos of Rigby, Chowder, Zak Saturday, Gumball Watterson, and AmpFibiyan (taking his original place as the Unstable Nano). Gereksiz Bilgiler *The show Johnny Test was originally not owned by Cartoon Network, having first appeared on Kids' WB and then on The CW, causing initial confusion with Johnny's inclusion in FusionFall. *Despite Johnny's having highlights in his hair, Johnny's Fusion doesn't have highlights. *Fusion Johnny Test's Eyes are incorrectly colored and are not transparent, like many other Fusions'. *Johnny's full involvement in the war with Fuse is still unknown. *Like most other child characters in FusionFall, Johnny seems to have been "aged up" to a teenager. His Nano retains a more child-like appearance. Category:NPC'ler Category:Karakterler Category:Nanolar Category:Kararsız Nanolar Category:Retro'da Mevcut Olmayanlar